The Gokudera Records
by LadyProphet
Summary: The inside and out, ups and downs of Gokudera Hayato's relationship with the girl he finally settled on. A series of short one-shots. Gokudera x OC
1. Gab

A/N: Okay, sorry. So I couldn't resist. It was just in my head so GAH I couldn't take it off.

Is Goku **OOC** here? I just had the impression that after ten years he would go a little bit soft on the edges. URGH.

I think this is a nice little idea, you can learn words too :P

* * *

_Gab – to talk continuously, usually about things that are not important_

It was typical for the tenth to attend balls and parties and in every occasion, Gokudera Hayato had to be there with him. He sighed as Vongola Tenth talked to people, socialized with men and women alike, most probably negotiating alliances and listening to mafia predicaments. It certainly was a gabfest to Gokudera sometimes. There were no negotiations to be talked about, Vongola was strongest in his mind.

Now where was that girl? He thought, eyes scanning the spacious room, different colors from elegant white to sexy black greeting his eyes and some women glancing his way. Ah, there she was, although when he found her, the wine glass in his hand almost slipped away.

He raised his eyebrow at a man conversing with her, her wavy chestnut hair swaying back and forth to her nods and her modest, white dress covering her up just the way Gokudera wanted it to. Some women just tried too hard to reveal everything they had. He walked closer to the pair, though not close enough to let them know of his presence, just enough to hear them.

"Oh no, it's certainly beautiful, not as flashy as everyone else's but that's the beauty of it, you see." He had a thick Italian accent, obviously a native that hadn't stepped out of this country. A knot formed in Gokudera's chest at the light pink shade emerging on the girl's cheeks.

"Thank you, you look splendid as well, signor." Gokudera placed the empty wine glass on a random passing tray with a waiter and crossed his arms over his chest. They were all talk, bouncing compliments off of each other as if it was a game, continuing to talk about how lovely the weather was, how it would be nice, if there was a chance, to have lunch with h- Wait, what?

Gokudera had boundaries and this man had stepped on it, he put on a somewhat pleasant smile and walked up to the two, catching the attention of the girl who hadn't replied to the man, her eyes lighting up and her face forming a smile that she thankfully, had only been showing around Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun!" She met him with a hand outstretched, automatically reaching for his arm and smiling up at him.

"Akane." He muttered under his breath with the lightest smile, pulling the collar of his suit a little, eyes turning soft at the sight of her smiling. He shot a glance at the now quiet man in front of them, leaning forward a little, dipping his head closer to the girl's. "It's nice on you." The dress, he meant, for they had gone out several weeks earlier looking for one.

"Of course." She nodded and turned towards the man she was conversing with earlier. "Gokudera-kun helped picked my dress, signor. His tastes are quite good." The said man chuckled, still eyeing the girl and not even sparing Gokudera a glance. He spoke, his eyes still tacked on to the girl and his voice smooth; almost provoking. "Yes, quite good taste, not only on the dress."

Gokudera smirked at the man, placing a hand on top of Akane's that was on his arm, her emerald eyes holding some question in them. "I have a keen eye." He boasted, to which Akane followed, "…Well, you are Vongola Decimo's Storm."

"V-Vongola…?" They both looked back at the said man who now had a somewhat forced smile upon his face, his knuckles turning white from gripping his wine glass too tightly. "I'm afraid I… have someone to attend to." And he left, just like that, turning away from the couple and walking towards the crowd.

Akane smiled a little, "That works every time." Feeling Gokudera's hand slip away from on top of hers but she kept hers intact. He sighed a little, giving her a pointed look. "Tch, Akane… Can't you stay away from people like that?" She gave him a sheepish smile, "I do stay away."

Right. Gokudera thought, they're the ones who approach but then he couldn't blame them. Her features were a beautiful mix of Italian and Japanese, emerald eyes and wavy chestnut locks that complemented her diamond shaped face. "Next time, when they start talking nonsense, you should walk away." Or, he glanced at her hand that was still on his arm.

_Or I should just give you a ring. _


	2. Gabble

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys~ Thanks Kiki for telling me that it's not so OOC XDD that helped a lot. Though, this chapter might be a little bit more boring. Dictionary definitions are from Longman by the way, and no, I don't own that but do get a copy, it's a good dictionary.

* * *

Gabble – to say something so quickly that people cannot hear you clearly or understand you properly

Nope. He couldn't stand it anymore. What is with that girl and her naivety?! He stood up from his seat, the chair's legs grinding noisily against the floor and his hand slapping down noisily on his desk. The teacher looked at him with a surprised look, previously asking someone to solve the math problem on the board.

Naturally, no one knew how to do it, no one except him. Well, he was sure that the tenth could solve it, but the tenth was too modest to do it. He stomped up to the front of the class, grabbing a chalk on his way from the teacher's desk, all eyes on him. Some scared, some curious and one smiling.

The reason for his mangled up thoughts and feelings, Tsuna did notice that Gokudera's mood had been roller coaster-like lately, more so than before. The brown-haired, no good boss' eyes lingered around the room, finally stopping on a girl smiling at Gokudera Hayato's back while he stabbed at the board with his chalk. Akane C. Sato.

Gokudera wrote on the board with all the might he had, this problem was a piece of cake, no trouble at all and he wrote down his final answer, circling it while he was at it, the board now covered with his equations. He stood facing the board for a while, weighing his chances of turning around and catching her eye.

"W-Well… Hayato, that's well done… but I'm afraid the book has a different answer."

"WHAT?!" He swerved around and glared at the bald man who seemed to have stepped back in surprise. He wouldn't stand for getting embarrassed, not in front of her specially. Gokudera turned back to the board and started talking as if he was from another world, explaining why the equation matched up, why he had those numbers on the board, his classmates wondered if he was still speaking English at a rate like that.

"…THAT'S why it's correct." He finished, slamming the chalk down on one of the front desks of his classmate. "Yeah, maybe you're looking at the wrong page, sensei." Gokudera tensed up. Suddenly, his whole demeanor seemed rigid as his eyes caught Akane's who had spoken up, a curious look on her face. _What is with that look?_

No, she hadn't understood a word he said, not at all, but it was clear that Gokudera was confident with his answer and so, in order to save the class from more 'what-the-hell-is-he-talking-about' moments, she decided it was easier to accept that the teacher was wrong. "A-Ah, yes, my mistake, of course, page 104, yes, yes, that answer's correct Hayato."

There seemed to be a huge sigh of relief in the whole room while Hayato just glared at the teacher, once again accidentally getting another glimpse of Akane's now relieved, smiling face. He scoffed, an unfamiliar heat creeping up on his cheeks and sat down quietly in his seat. Akane thought she'd never hear him gabble again, until she was stopped in the front gates of Namimori school that same day by none other than the math genius himself.

"LISTEN UP WOMAN!" She blinked at him, eyebrows raised in confusion. "IDontUsuallyDoThisSoIm… JustGoingToSayThisOnce!" _What? _She thought in her head, was he doing a tongue twister? "GO OUT WITH ME!" and then he turned, half-walking and half-running away, not even waiting for her answer. She didn't know what he had said earlier, but that last sentence was clear enough for her. She snickered, looking at his back and running to catch up with him.

That was how they started.


	3. Gag

A/N: Dictionary definitions are from Longman which I don't own but do get a copy, it's a good dictionary. Thanks for the review **uniquemangalover!**

* * *

Gag – (v) – to be unable to swallow and feel as if you are about to bring up food from your stomach

Sick. She hadn't realized herself that she was sick until she was in the kitchen, trying to cook dinner for Gokudera who would most likely be home late again. She shook her head with a sigh and went to the living room, pulling cabinets and drawers out trying to find the face masks. If she was cooking dinner with the flu, she at least didn't want it to get in the food and have Gokudera catch what she had.

Once Akane found the masks she put it on and finished cooking within an hour, placing the food on the table and made sure it was covered nicely, leaving cutlery out for Gokudera. She wouldn't wait for him today. Usually she'd wait for him to come home and watch him eat but today, she was drained and felt lightheaded. She trudged up to their room, changed to her night clothes and collapsed on the bed, sweating despite the cool weather.

The front door clicked when Gokudera pushed it open, the aroma of food infiltrating his nose. He sighed a little with relief and relaxation, he could look forward to this every time he came home, it was almost nostalgic. He raised his eyebrows when it didn't seem like Akane was anywhere in the living room nor the kitchen, but shrugged it off. She was able to make dinner, so she should be safe somewhere in the house.

Even after thinking that, however, he did everything a tad bit loudly on purpose. He pulled the chair out nosily, clattered his chopsticks and plate together loudly and turned on the TV just to let her know that he was already home. After about ten minutes of slow eating, not quite used to him sitting alone in the dining table when she would usually be accompanying him, he sighed at his food and put his chopsticks down, making his way up to the second floor of the house.

She should be in their room and him, being the demanding person he is, swung the door open "Oi, Akane, why ar-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw that she was asleep on their bed, chest rising and falling peacefully. On closer inspection however, she didn't seem to be comfortable at all. His brows furrowed, closing the door gently behind him and sitting on the edge of their bed. His hand reached out to touch her arm, noting that she was warmer than usual and then slid it up to her forehead.

"Akane." He whispered, brushing away some of the sweat on her forehead with the sleeve of his suit. "Mm?" She mumbled, knowing full well that it was Gokudera. "How do you feel?" He asked, taking his hand away and turning his body so that he was fully facing her. "…I feel like gagging." She half-whined and half-groaned, making Gokudera grin a little at her childish demeanor.

"Did you eat something bad?" He whispered again, not knowing what she did for the duration of the day since he was away on duty with the tenth. "…I don't know." He sighed, rather exasperated at this. You would think that she would at least know what she was eating, but no, the woman always had to disregard her own safety. He pushed himself away from the bed and trudged back downstairs, worrying Akane that she'd somehow made him upset but after a few minutes, the door clicked open again and this time, the smell of food travelled to Akane's nose.

"Come on, sit up." He said, wondering if she would be able to. If she didn't, then it would cause him far more alarm than necessary. He almost sighed in relief when she eagerly sat up, though clutching her stomach in slight discomfort. "You didn't eat yet, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question, handing her the bowl of soup she made herself, standing up towards the edge of the room, pulling and unfolding the bed table so that she could comfortably eat.

Gokudera was acting like a mother more than anything and seemed rather unaffectionate, but he had his ways of doing things and that was what Akane liked about him. He only fussed when it was necessary, not like those other over-worrying guys who checked up on their wives or girlfriends every five minutes. She smiled at him and said thanks, sipping the soup gratefully and placing it on the table while leaning closer to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Before she could lean back on their bed however, he caught her shoulders and pulled her back into another kiss, a soft, chaste one on her lips. He hadn't gotten his 'welcome home' kiss yet. Akane pursed her lips at him,

"Don't blame me if you catch what I have."


	4. Gale

A/N: So, sorry I didn't update sooner but eh, my life is getting hectic again guys! XD To be honest, I don't know when this series will end but, it's just something I like to do on a whim and when I feel like writing something without a complicated plot but if you like it, I appreciate some reviews :) Thanks to **Yui, uniquemangalover and KHRlover** for the reviews!

_**I know this isn't as good or fluffy but it was stress-relief, so I just put down what came into mind. **_

Dictionary definitions are from Longman which I don't own but do get a copy, it's a good dictionary.

* * *

Gale – (n) – A very strong wind

Her first time in Italy had been a breath-taking experience. All the medieval structures, the rocky pavement, the stalls of fruits, vegetables and various trinkets, the well-dressed men and women… She had taken in everything as if it was a fountain of information continuously pouring out. On her second day, she'd decided to wear a simple, white sundress and topped her head with a light brown sun-hat decorated with yellow, printed flowers circling around.

Vongola was on a cruise ship, both for business purposes and leisure. She'd been out on the deck with the other girls, her sitting on a sunbathing chair, though hiding from the sun under a huge multi-colored umbrella with Bianchi laying down on another chair to her right. The rest of the girls were swimming around the deck pool, enjoying their own time.

"How are you and my brother?"

Akane's head snapped towards the right at the sudden question, her surprise apparent by her eyes widening a little and blinking before answering. "Oh, um… Quite good." Bianchi was a good person and friend, she had her downsides like everyone else did but Akane appreciated her every step of the way.

"It's a wonder he settled for you." Akane looked away from her with a small frown, wondering what her words really meant. That she wasn't good enough? That he deserved better? She was snapped out of her thoughts, however, when Bianchi had realized that she'd worded her sentence quite poorly. "I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was…" There was a slight wind that disturbed both of their hair, swaying lightly against their cheeks.

"What I meant was I never thought Gokudera would get married." A familiar heat started to creep up on Akane's cheeks. They weren't married, nor were they engaged yet, but they'd stuck with each other for quite an amount of time. "U-Uhh… We're not really, you know, married yet. I don't think we plan to anytime soon." She sheepishly answered which gained slight laughter from her lover's sister.

"Two years is as good as forever for my brother, if you ask me." Akane relaxed, noting that the whole time they'd been talking she was rather tense, always afraid that Bianchi would disapprove of whatever relationship she had with Gokudera but it had been the complete opposite. Akane smiled a little at the statement and said no more, just watching the ship surge forward and listened to the sea gulls above them.

The wind intensified, doing more than ruffling her hair. It picked up her light, sun-hat and twirled it around in mid-air, startling her a little and making her chase after it as it flew towards the direction of the railings, dropping on the polished floor only to be whisked away again by another bout of wind. The next thing she knew, the sun-hat had flew out of range, over the railings of the ship and down into the water below.

She pressed her hands on the railings, tip-toeing a little and looked down at the waters with a small frown, the hat tumbling on the waves for a few seconds before it tumbled out of sight. "What are you doing there?" The voice was a sort of urgent one, grabbing her wrist, causing her to come back down flat on her feet. She smiled at the somewhat angry looking Gokudera who had his hand on her wrist "Don't go so near there." He scoffed, taking his hand away and stepping back from her.

From where he was once standing, coming out of a room used for the meeting and walking over towards the deck where he knew she'd be, it looked as if she was ready to jump over the railings and off the ship. That was nonsense though, she'd never do such a thing but the sight of it still tinged his chest with alarm. "I was just trying to get the hat back." She said, touching her head now and feeling as if something was missing and incomplete.

Gokudera sighed and glared at her again, "It's just a hat, I'll get you another one." She smiled again and nodded, Gokudera's face finally dropping into normalcy instead of his pissed one, muttering a sort of complaint under his breath. "I wasn't going to jump, you know." She teased lightly, knowing that the Storm guardian was aware but she herself was aware that he had been worried.

"Of course I know!" He half-shouted and turned away from her, stomping off to the direction of his room, leaving Akane giggling a little to herself.


End file.
